5,10-Dihydro-11H-dibenzo(b,e)(1,4)-diazepine-11-ones with an aminoacetyl or an aminopropionyl group in the 5 position, are already known e.g. from German accepted patent application Nos. 1,936,670; 2,022,790; 2,065,570, German published application 1,795,176; 1,931,487; 3,028,001; 3,204,157; 3,204,158, Belgium patent No. 753,664; East German patent No. 236,731; and European patent publication No. 44,989. These new compounds have an antiulcerative and antisecretory effect.
Further 5,10-dihydro-11H-dibenzo(b,e)(1,4)-diazepine-11-ones, substituted in the 5 position with an aminoacetyl or aminopropionyl group, were described by A. M. Monro et al. in J. Med. Chem. 6, 255. However, their pharmacological properties were not given.
Moreover, 5,11-dihydro-6H-pyrido(2,3-b)(1,4)-benzodiazepine-6-ones, which have an effect on the heart rate, are known from e.g. German published patent applications Nos. 3,409,237; 3,523,002.
Most of the antiarrhythmic drugs of class I, such as lidocaine, ethmozine or propafenone have the property of lowering the heart rate in addition to their known antiarrhythmic effect. They are therefore suitable for the treatment of tachyarrhythmia.
For arrhythmias with a low pulse rate (bradyarrhythmias), these materials can therefore be used only in conjunction with atropine, so that a further lowering of the heart rate is prevented.
Agents, which have an antiarrhythmic as well as an anticholinergic effect and thus can be used for the treatment of bradyarrhythmias, are available only to a limited extent and have the disadvantage that they have predominantly an anticholinergic effect (atropine, ipratropium bromide) or predominantly an antiarrhythmic effect (quinidine, disopyramide).
There is therefore a need to find drugs, which have as balanced a ratio of antiarrhythmic to anticholinergic effect as possible and are thus suitable for the treatment of bradyarrhythmias (arrhythmias with a low pulse rate).